


枪花（番外）

by dreamonly



Category: Li Jihoon|woozi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonly/pseuds/dreamonly





	枪花（番外）

职业杀手勋 x 你

短小+瞎写+逻辑不通 的破车

比较成人的sex 小孩子还是别看了（跪

能接受 我们就 刷卡做梦

滴 >>>

李知勋夺门而入的时候，你还在吧台前犯困。

不太能喝酒的人也不知为什么偏偏今天打开了一瓶伏特加，把自己喝的晕晕乎乎，眼睛都睁不太开。

更不知道外面下雨了。

李知勋进来的时候还带着一丝雨气，雨水顺着他的发梢滴进了你的锁骨，按照预定轨道划过你形状美好的胸脯，继而被你一个翻身蹭到了床单上，留下了一道深色的印记。

作为理性的代名词，李知勋从来没有做出过把你整个人抱起扔上床这种举动。虽然这次有你喝大了的情况在，但是这么粗暴的他你还是第一次见。

你被扔到床上后的眩晕感还没消散，他就重重压了上来。衣服不知道何时消失的，常年持枪的手带着薄茧，灵活地玩弄着你的乳尖，另一边则被温暖的口腔所慰抚。空余的那只手在你身上煽风点火，你在意识迷糊中只是觉得难受极了，想要拥有更多安慰来让自己变舒服。你挣扎着想把他的头往自己胸前按，结果摸到了一手凉。冰冷的触觉让你稍微清醒了一点，终于发现了现在有点什么不对劲。

“知勋…？”

他没有说话。空余的那只手倒是寻声找到了你的舌，食指和中指夹住了那条不安分的东西，在你的口腔内舞动。你下意识含住了他的手指开始吮吸，也不管被手指带出的涎液顺着脖颈流向何方。

被唾液充分浸湿的手指没有受到什么阻挠就钻进了你的体内，将那一池春水逐渐搅得粘稠。他好像还没什么反应，而你的呼吸则渐渐沉重。胸前凉了许久，你便自己抬手去揉搓，乳尖经他的手之后已经变得敏感异常，你轻轻一碰就感觉有股电流穿过身体，下面不受控制地绞紧了他的手指。

李知勋在床上的时候会像一只小猫，伸出一点舌尖，浅尝即止般的将你一寸寸肌肤细细舔舐。猫咪好像被你下身的小洞散发的香气迷住了，鼻尖往洞口探了探，沾上了几滴透明的粘液也不介意，反而张开嘴含住了待绽放的花瓣，开始认真吮吸起来。

在他和酒精的双重刺激下，你爽得发出了几声短叫。可能是觉得你强忍着不出声的样子实在可爱，他偷偷笑了下。呼出的气喷到花瓣周围，惹来你一阵战栗。你被他的舌头挑逗得实在是忍受不住，抬起腿试图勾住他的肩，想要离他更近一点。李知勋发现了你的企图，原本含笑的嘴角笑得更开了，起身将你的脚踝抓在手里，深深吻住了你的脚心。

“我开始了？”

语气倒像是在说“我开动了”一样轻松，实则带给你的感受却是毁灭性的。这是你和他之间第一次正儿八经的性爱，用手感受过的物什和自己亲身体验总归是不一样的。尽管已经被好好扩张过了，硕大的灼热在挤进你体内一半的时候你已经锁紧了眉头。李知勋好像发现了你的不适，一只手卡住了你的腰，另一只手则带着你的手探向身下已经凸起的小豆。看到你开始有节奏的安慰自己，李知勋控制着自己的腰肢开始缓缓运动，听到你的呼吸愈发急促，他也配合着你加快了速度，帮助你到达了第一次巅峰。

趁着你高潮后的大脑短暂断片，李知勋向着做足了充分润滑的小洞就是一个贯穿，直接把你从当机的状态拉了回来。

“呜…！知勋不要…”

他语气还是一如既往的平淡，“乖。”

李知勋的做爱方式和他的枪法一样又准又狠。尽管是第一次进入你的身体，他却能通过你微小的反应迅速找到那个敏感点。他又很狡猾，每次只是轻轻蹭过那块地方，也不理会你渴望的呜咽和对他的暗示。

“知勋…呜…！知勋你…哈…”你实在受不了他的挑逗，想要直接跟他说让他满足你，结果谁知开口连完整的句子都说不出。

李知勋当然知道你想要什么。他也当然不会轻易满足你。他很了解你，想要什么便会自己去取。

所以他被你压倒得毫不例外。

换成了你在上的姿势，局势一下子就转变了过来。你嫌半掉不掉的头发太麻烦，干脆直接将发圈扯掉。杂乱的发丝被你后背的汗顺得服服帖帖，你也用双手撑住李知勋的腰腹开始了律动。李知勋在你身下似笑非笑地望着你，手却很老实地扶住了你的腰，下身也随着你慢慢运动。你每一次坐得又重又快，陷入情热泥沼的下身早已可以吞下李知勋的全部，他再配合你一挺腰，柱体的顶端将你顶的腰直发软。

结果就演变成虽然你在上，但还是李知勋在发力。你实在坐不住了，整个人伏在了他身上，被顶的一颤一颤的还不忘亲亲他的锁骨，手也不安分在他胸前摸来摸去。他被你这小兽似的委屈状可爱到不行，跟你咬耳朵，

“我们一起，好不好？”

没了！end！晚安！


End file.
